


What the heart desires

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [2]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina





	What the heart desires

"And," Matt started and loosened the cufflinks, "are you excited?"

"Hmm," Valerian made indefinite. Matt could hear his clothes rustling as he himself put the cuff links on the drawer with a soft clang.

"Not?" he asked, without turning around.

"Hmm," Valerian made again. Matt smiled. It was the evening before Valerian's wedding and the emperor had asked his best friend to stay with for the night. Because: _If I stay alone, I probably can't sleep._

"So, groom, what-" Matt wanted to pull his shirt out of his trousers but stopped when he suddenly saw in the mirror Valerian standing behind him.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I'm excited." Matt's questioning frown smoothed with surprise as Valerian put his hands on his hips and pressed his forehead into Matt's neck. Something inside him was tense, but at the same time he was overcome by a calm expectation. For a long moment Valerian just stood there before his hands slid over Matt's belly and chest and began to open the shirt buttons. He pulled the shirt out of the pants, opened the last buttons and then brushed over the bare skin. Matt shuddered.

In the mirror he saw Valerian's head raising and their eyes met. Slowly Valerian pushed the shirt off Matt's shoulders until it fell between them to the ground. Only now did Matt notice that Valerian had the shirt already hanging open out of his pants, and naked skin snuggled against naked skin, while Valerian wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his neck.

Valerian's finely crafted belt buckle pinched, but that was forgotten when he let his lips glide over Matt's neck and shoulder, first on one side, then on the other. Matt got goose bumps and promptly slender fingers began to circle on his front side.

_What are you doing?_ \- he wanted to ask, but the words did not reach his mouth, because those same fingers opened his belt. Valerian moved a little and the smooth fabric of the suit trousers slid to the floor.

Insecurity, excitement, nervousness rushed through Matt's veins and made his heart beat faster. Valerian was a very handsome man, and even though his hands, again lying on Matt's hips, trembled, Matt doubted not even for a second that the emperor was consciously doing what he was doing.

Again, their eyes met in the mirror. The gentle pressure on his hips made Matt carefully turn around and slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hands to lay them against Valerian's naked chest. There were no words, no questions, just glances, but Matt wouldn't have dared to break the silence and the strange magic of the moment.

Carefully, Valerian wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him at his hip; Matt raised his hands on Valerian's shoulders to hold on to them, and grazed his fine shoes off his feet before shaking his trousers off his ankles. Valerian's hands stroked his butt before wandering up his back and resting on his shoulders as well. It was an invitation.

Matt's hands trembled more as he opened the Wolf buckle and pushed the pants of Valerian's hips with almost pointed fingers. Valerian also stripped off his shoes and trousers, while Matt carefully held him.

One glimpse, questioning and anxious. Matt stood the gaze until Valerian's face was too close, but then his soft full lips, which many women envied him for, demanded Matt's full attention.

Soft and tender, hesitant and exploring. Matt returned the kiss and an unexpected hunger rose in him. He welcomed Valerian's kisses, let their tongues dance together, and buried his fingers in Valerian's hair until the braid came loose and a few strands caressed both of their cheeks.

Meanwhile Matt's other hand registered that Valerian was still wearing his shirt, so he grazed it off his shoulders. And because his attention had already been far enough away from the kisses, the heat in his loins or the excitement hidden in Valerian's underpants pressed against him didn't escape him either. But he did not dare to interrupt the kiss.

Valerian, instead, pressed Matt against the mirror of the wardrobe door; the empty hanger intended for the shirt clattered and fell to the ground, followed by the second hanger on which Matt's jacket was hanging. The cold glass in his back made him shudder and Valerian paused. His hands slid down and hesitated questioningly at the edge of the underpants. Matt took a little shaky breath and slowly Valerian pushed and pulled the underpants down, knelt down and released Matt from his socks at the same time. Matt hated socks in bed, but the thought of going to bed with Valerian like this didn't really come to him at this moment.

The soft bedroom light made Valerian's blond hair shimmer as his mouth caressed Matt's loins and curiously moved to more interesting regions. He really seemed to want what he was doing, but apparently it was the first time. Not that Matt knew how to make it better - he found himself in intimacy with a man for the first time - but he knew what a good blow job had to feel like. Nevertheless, he shuddered under the gentle touches until he finally pushed Valerian away. Uncertain, he looked up at him and Matt smiled calmly back. Valerian straightened up and now it was up to Matt to take off his underpants and socks, but then he pushed his best friend to bed and nodded to him more confidently than he felt. He could handle women, but hopefully the difference was only in the anatomy.

Valerian wrapped his arms around Matt as he bent over and kissed him. He kissed the mouth and jaw line, nibbled on the earlobe and placed sucking kisses on the neck. He drove his tongue along the collarbone and then lowered his mouth to the nipple. Valerian groaned quietly and his fingers twitched on Matt's shoulders. Matt also caressed the other nipple, letting his mouth wander over the meticulously shaved body kissing and licking. And then he hesitated, probably for a moment too long, because Valerian leaned on his elbows and their eyes met again. Nervously, Matt licked his lips and then returned the caresses he had been granted before. Valerian groaned suppressed and shoved his hips against him.

But soon Matt stopped again and waited until Valerian looked at him. He patted beside him and Matt lay down next to him, pulling up the blanket. With a smile Valerian brushed his thumb over Matt's lower lip and then gently kissed him. Whatever that night might bring...

\---

"In less than 12 hours you'll be a married man," Matt murmured much later sleepily on Valerian's shoulder.

"I don't know if I really can do that," Valerian mumbled back. "Marrying her, I mean."

"Why?"

"A woman I don't love and don't even want?"

"You had planned a political marriage from the beginning."

"Actually not. I never wanted to play the Old Families game."

"Why do you do it then?"

Matt didn't get an answer to that.

The next time he blinked, Valerian stood next to the garment bag in which his wedding suit was stuck and touched the fabric thoughtfully. When he heard the rustling of the bed, he sighed, but didn't turn around.

"We agreed that we wouldn't deepen our relationship before it was necessary," he said quietly. Again there was a pause which Matt did not want to disturb.

"I've never been with a woman yet," Valerian admitted. "And I'm not sure if I can do it at all."

"As long as you want to hold on to your title, you need an heir," Matt reminded him. Valerian sounded as if he was smiling when he spoke:

"You know, I have plans for a Terran Republic."

"No, how futuristic," Matt mocked gently and slipped out of bed. Standing next to Valerian, he laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You can count on me for that." With his free hand he flicked against the tie. "And because of the problem here... that's your decision. But whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"Thank you", Valerian murmured and nodded thoughtfully. For a moment they stood there in silence.

"Did you like it?" Valerian then shyly wanted to know. Matt nodded and a smile crept onto his face.

"I've never thought about anything like that before, but it felt good and right."

The words made Valerian blush and then he turned completely around to Matt. "Would you... want to repeat that?"

Matt nodded, slowly, hesitantly and Valerian seemed relieved.

"Go back to bed," the emperor muttered and breathed a kiss on his mouth.

"And you?" Matt wanted to know. He looked after Valerian as he left the bedroom and turned on the lights in Matt's office.

"In a moment. First I have a wedding to cancel."


End file.
